Be Careful What You Wish For
by FiliKiliThorinforever
Summary: Wishes can be a tricky business at the best of times, and as a family of Gods they are more affected by stray thoughts and comments than any of them realise. When Axl wishes Anders gone after doing something outside of his control the events that follow will threaten to destroy everything they hold dear. Hopefully the Fates have a different idea.
1. Wishes Are No Laughing Matter

**A/N: I blame this fic solely on a friend of mine on Tumblr who was being an absolute tease with her current DarkHawk series, which, for those who don't know is a new fandom on AO3 of Jim Hawkins (D. O'Gorman's character in Return to Treasure Island) and Ross Poldark (A. Turner's character in Poldark). I happened to be watching s3 ep2 of Almighty Johnsons when she replied to one of my comments and this angsty brain child kinda appeared, which I mentioned to her and with the simple demand of "Gimme!" I started planning it. Although in saying that, the final plan is nothing like what I thought up and is much angstier so... yeah. Sorry in advance.**

 **So sit back, relax, and buckle up for what I hope will be one hell of a ride :D**

 **As much as it breaks my heart I do not own the characters of Almighty Johnsons or Being Human as much as I would like to!**

 ****Warning!** Excessive swearing in chapter 1**

* * *

He was pretty certain he could hear his world shattering around him as he stood by watching in horror.

Axl, his baby brother whom he had been forced to raise when he was a child himself when Mike disappeared for months at a time was pacing the bar angrily, hurling profanities at him for something that had been outside his control. It wasn't his fault Gaia had turned up at his door when Mitchell was working, it wasn't his fault Bragi and Iðunn had taken control of their vessels and had fucked like there was no tomorrow and it certainly wasn't his fault that Gaia had a big mouth and blabbed about it to Axl after she left.

"Axl," Mike tried again with no real effort. "Just stop and -"

"NO!" The youngest Johnson roared, slamming his fist onto the bar top and glaring back at them all. "This piece of shit has ruined my life! Ruined my relationship!" He turned to point at Anders with no small amount of fury lining his face. "And what's worse is that he did it willingly -"

Anders stared at his brother scandalised. "Woah excuse me?!"

"- And didn't give a flying fuck as to how it would affect me!"

"Axl," he scoffed, "I had no control over this! Why the fuck would you think I'd want to have anything to do with your wet blanket when I have someone like Mitchell as a partner?!"

"Don't insult Gaia like that you fucking prick!"

The insult, on top of the others he had received that day was one too many. Anders drew himself up to his full height, well aware he would remain tiny compared to his siblings but physical height had nothing on the size of his anger.

"I'm not the one who came knocking and looking for a quick shag. It was your stupid bitch who came to _my flat_ , knocked on _my door_ and you have the audacity to accuse _me_ of using _her_?! If Gaia can't keep her panties on because she's so fucking easy that she'll fuck any guy who even bothers looking at her then I am the last one -"

Mike, Ty and Olaf all groaned in exasperation as Axl let out a roar and lunged forward, his hands wrapping around the lapels of Anders jacket.

Ty shook his head. "Anders you dick."

"YOU FUCKER!" Axl howled as he hurled Anders across the room into the rubbish pile. "AS ODIN I HEREBY BANISH YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY AND THOSE THAT KNOW YOU! YOU'RE A DISEASE AND THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!"

Anders groaned from where he was sprawled on the floor but otherwise didn't respond whilst Mike rolled his eyes at his brother's stupidity.

"I don't think you have that authority Axl," Olaf murmured as Mike moved towards the rubbish pile.

"Yeah well I wish we didn't know him," the young God spat, feeling unbelievably smug about the fact his brother was too afraid to get up again. Someone had to put him in his place.

"Anders you ok?" Mike asked, nudging his brother who had yet to move.

Still there was no response. Assuming he was faking an injury to gain whatever sympathy he could he turned away in order to calm Axl down when Ullr caught a whiff of something the God of the Hunt was all too familiar with. "What the…"

He crouched down and pushed at Anders shoulder, rolling him onto his side before he began screaming for Michele, his hand slamming down over the gash on the side of his brother's neck in an effort to stem the blood that was spurting out.

"Holy shit!" Ty gasped as they saw the pool of crimson surrounding the blond. "MICHELE!"

Heavy footsteps resounded above them and then on the wooden stairs as the goddess came sprinting down. She raced to their sides and took one glance at the scene before turning on her heel and hurrying back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?!"

"I've gotta get something!"

The sight was too much for Axl, his mouth opening and closing in shock at what he'd done. He was angry yes, but he'd never intended to actually hurt his brother…

"Fuck," he breathed before sprinting out the front door.

"Axl?! What are you doing?! AXL!"

"I've got it!"

Michele was back, crouching down beside Ty and Olaf with one hand clasped firmly around Yggdrasil and the other pushing the cloth that had appeared out of the way.

Mike barely glanced at what his girlfriend was doing; too busy trying to get through to the emergency services with his eyes never leaving Anders quickly paling face. "Just keep him alive till I can get an ambulance."

But Michele was already shaking her head, bemoaning her hatred of blood even as the familiar warm light radiated from her hand onto the flesh beneath it. "Don't need an ambulance."

The small group watched as the skin knitted itself together, ceasing all blood flow as though the gash had never been there in the first place. They remained silent, watching the blond for any movement, any sign of life.

There was none.

"Is he..." Mike began, only to fall silent when Michele shook her head.

"Yggdrasil doesn't work on the dead. He'll live. With any luck he'll be brain damaged but given that all the blood resides in his dick, probably not. You can thank me later."

Well he certainly wasn't feeling very thankful, especially not with all that blood now staining the drop sheets and rubbish. Honestly if someone saw it right now they'd think they'd stumbled upon a murder scene.

Which, considering what had just happened probably wasn't too far off the mark.

He turned to his two remaining and conscious family members. "Ty, Olaf, take him back to his flat would you? I really don't need him lying around here for hours on end. I'm going to get Axl, text me when you've dropped him off or he's woken. I don't really care which one comes first."

Grabbing his jacket off the bar Mike headed outside. The moment he crossed the doorway however his eyes glazed over and he paused, his body swaying slightly in the breeze.

He blinked rapidly, frowning slightly to himself when he tried to recall the reason Axl had run off before he shrugged and headed down towards the rail yard where he could sense his younger brother. Maybe he wanted pizza for dinner.

* * *

"Jesus," Ty groaned as they dragged Anders up the stairs, his dead weight threatening to topple them as they tried to get him to his apartment. "How can someone so small be so heavy?"

Olaf grunted in agreement as they made the landing and dug through his pockets before he found his drunk key. Opening the apartment door they hauled Anders inside and straight to his bed, literally dumping the unconscious blond onto the duvet and moved out to the kitchen.

"Do you think we should stay until he wakes?" Ty asked as he washed his hands. Having his brother's blood on his hands literally as well as figuratively was something he wanted to forget as soon as possible. He should've done more to help Anders but hadn't bothered. Hopefully he would understand his hesitancy.

"Do you want to be around when Mitchell arrives back?" the bald god countered. If the look on Ty's face was anything to go by then the answer was no.

"Let's just get some juice and chocolate and leave it on the bed beside him," the brunet decided instead. "That way if he wakes he'll have something to help with the low blood pressure and it'll look like we tried to help him."

Agreeing it was probably their best course of action Ty quickly fetched aforementioned items from the fridge, knowing that with Mitchell feeding from Anders once a week or so they kept those two items well stocked in case of emergency and hurried to the bedroom, depositing them on the bedside table.

"You really need to know when to keep your mouth shut Anders," Ty told his brother quietly. With an exasperated shake of the head he left the room and motioned to Olaf that it was time for them to leave.

As they stepped outside of the apartment the pair froze, their eyes glazing over. With a slight shake of their heads they glanced at each other before shrugging and heading back down the stairs.

"Nice décor here," Olaf commented as Ty opened the door. "You'd have to be earning a fair amount to live here don't you think?"

* * *

Inside the apartment time passed slowly for its sole occupant, the silence occasionally broken by soft whimpers when his sleep was disturbed by pain.

Anders woke twice over the course of the day, the first time barely long enough to shift up the bed towards the pillows before collapsing and the second time just long enough to drink half the cup of juice before falling into a light doze once again.

The third time he woke it was dark, the sun having long since set leaving a chill in its wake. Anders shivered as he became more aware of his surroundings and squirmed enough until he was underneath his blankets. He was pale, shaky, his clothing clung to his skin uncomfortably and even the slightest movement made him light headed.

Never had a feeding left him this feeling this weak; Mitchell only ever needed a few mouthfuls before he was sated and happy. So why did it feel like he had nearly been bled dry?

A trembling hand snaked its way out from beneath the duvet and fumbled for the bar of chocolate before dragging it towards his waiting mouth where, after struggling to get it open, he quickly devoured the small piece of heaven. As he lay there, waiting for the sugar to take effect he tried to remember what had happened, what had led to Mitchell taking so much blood only to leave him helpless in bed.

But the more he thought about it the more he realised that he hadn't seen Mitchell since that morning, the last memory of him was the vampire's delectable ass as he sprinted out the door after a round of drawn-out, fabulous sex to ensure he wasn't late for work. So if he hadn't been with Mitchell…

After some scrabbling he managed to get the phone from the bedside table and dialled Mike's bar.

" _Hello?"_

"Mike I need you to tell me what happened?"

" _Sorry who's this?"_

"Funny Mikkal. I need to know why the fuck I feel like I almost bled to death… almost did in fact if the amount of blood on my shirt is anything to go by." It was only then that he'd noticed just how bloodstained his white shirt was. No wonder he felt so bloody dizzy.

" _Look pal I don't know who you are or what you're talking about but I'd suggest the hospital if you've been hurt."_

"Ok seriously Mike," Anders said slowly, "this isn't funny. It's me, Anders."

A pause then _"I don't know any Anders."_

"Anders," the blond tried again, "your younger brother, the second oldest of the Johnson clan. You, me, Ty, Axl and Grandpa. We're Norse go – for fuck sake this isn't funny Mike!"

He was aware he was beginning to sound hysterical, but how could Mike not remember him?

And then it hit him.

" _ **AS ODIN I HEREBY BANISH YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY AND THOSE THAT KNOW YOU! YOU'RE A DISEASE AND THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!"**_

"Fuck. FUCK!" He swore, sitting bolt upright in horror. "Tell Axl this isn't funny, this joke is lame and the games over."

" _Alright look,"_ Anders could tell his brother was beginning to sound pissed and the barely controlled calm tone gave him an awful feeling. _"I have no idea who you are or what you want with my family but FYI I have two brothers, none of whom are named Anders. And this whole nonsense of Norse gods clearly indicates you need to get your head checked. Have a good day sir -"_

"No wait Mikkal please -"

" _Oh and another thing?"_ Mike snapped. _"Lose this number._

 _I don't have a brother named Anders. Never have and never will."_


	2. The Stars Are Veiled Your Eyes Are Blind

**I feel the need to point out that the phones Anders calls in this are landlines. Y'know, the ones that hook up to your house for all those youngin's who've never had one in their house before. XD I'm sure everyone here knows what they are but I wanted to point out that it's not cells he's calling because his name would have appeared otherwise :P Oh and he's using a landline himself to call hence why it doesn't break. You'll see what I'm babbling on about shortly.**

* * *

 _I don't have a brother named Anders. Never have and never will._

The phone slipped from his fingers onto the duvet below, a chill that had nothing to do with the blood loss making his skin crawl uncomfortably. He swallowed thickly, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to form. Being disowned had been a threat he'd heard often over the years, one he thought he'd managed to steel himself against long ago when belt buckles and the back of hands were the only source of affection given, but ever since meeting Mitchell, ever since learning to open up to the curly haired brunet it seemed that even his natural defences had been weakened.

Anders glared at the phone, scrubbing a hand across his eyes furiously to rid them of tears before he picked it up again and dialled Ty's number. Mike might think it funny to play a joke as cruel as this on him, but no matter how much he'd pissed off his younger brother Anders knew Ty would always tell him the truth. Anders had always guarded his heart and hidden his true feelings behind a mask whereas Ty wore both on his sleeve. They were opposites, dark and light, but they would always look after each other.

At least, he hoped that was still the case.

" _Hello?"_

"Ty its Anders. What happened at Mikes tonight?"

There was a pause then – _"Sorry who?"_

No. Nonononono this couldn't be happening…

"This isn't funny Ty, what the fuck happened?!"

" _Look I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong -"_

He stabbed the end call button before his brother even finished and quickly dialled Dawn, then Olaf.

And each time he got the same response; _"Sorry who?"_

"FUCK!" he roared, throwing the phone across the room before burying his hands in his hair as it crashed noisily against the wall. Panic like he hadn't felt in years crashed through him, choking him, creating black spots that danced merrily across his vision until he collapsed against the headboard dizzily. He didn't understand how this could have happened; how Axl's tantrum had somehow morphed into his very existence being wiped from the memories of those he cared about.

It was probably a bit much thinking he'd been wiped from the memory of those that cared about him after all.

 _Wait,_ he sat up suddenly as though struck by lightning, realisation and hope setting fire to every cell in his body. _Not everyone_.

"Mitchell." His vampire, the one he had given his fragile heart to with shaking hands and tentative faith, a heart that had been shattered and stomped all over one too many times but that Mitchell had helped repair, piece by delicate piece… his vampire that would _never_ forget him.

He threw the duvet back and pushed himself out of the bed, only to have his forehead collide painfully with the corner of the bedside table when his legs gave out beneath him.

"Oh for fucks sakes!" He grumbled, rubbing the stinging spot and grimaced when his fingers came away with a thin stream of blood smeared over them.

Between using the bed and the stand to push against he hauled himself up, gripping the wooden table with white knuckles when he started swaying dangerously.

"Fuck you Axl," he muttered with a small shake of his head in disgust. If he tried any harder he was pretty certain he'd end up on the floor again so best not risk it.

"Fuck you Axl, fuck you Mike and fuck you Gods! I don't need you or them, not now not ever. Good fucking riddance to this whole screwed up family!"

No all he needed was Mitchell, the wild, mysterious and loving brunet who insisted they move slowly with their relationship, something Mitchell had wanted in order to learn everything he could about him and ensure the relationship was something Anders had wanted. And oh how he'd wanted; not once since meeting the vampire in the aquarium where he had shared a fact about the baby penguins that were running around had he regretted talking to him. And he certainly hadn't regretted the dinner and night of wild passion that followed during what was meant to be a relaxing day out.

In fact, perhaps the timing of this whole banishment couldn't have been better. They had yet to move in together, Mitchell currently living in an apartment near the pub he worked at and after much consideration the previous week he had been planning to ask the brunet to move in with him when Mitchell came over for the weekend. They could start a new life, free of Gods and his screwed up family and their constant blaming of him for every little thing that didn't go their way.

He was ready to take the next step, and the banishment offered the perfect opportunity.

Still slightly unsteady on his feet he stumbled over to his wardrobe and grabbed a coat that would hide the ridiculous amount of blood currently staining his white dress shirt, in too much of a hurry to bother changing it at all. Satisfied it hid most of the damage he left the bedroom and made his way out the front door, pausing briefly to put on his shoes.

It was pure luck that he lived just a five minute walk away from Mitchell's work place, and once he was certain he wouldn't collapse the moment he began walking he made his way there as fast as he could.

Eventually the brick and wooden building came into view and Anders sped up, praying with every fibre of his being to any deity that wasn't Norse that Mitchell would greet him with open arms and kiss away the hurt that still resounded within him.

And it was because he was so focused on getting to his lover that he completely missed the three people lurking in the shadows, following him silently until one of them collided with him heavily and shoved him into the alley right beside the pub.

"What the fuck?!"

Anders looked at the small group in bewilderment, his heart hammering crazily as they moved closer, boxing him in against the wall.

"My my, aren't you a gorgeous little thing," one woman cooed, her jet black hair shimmering and framing her pale face enticingly. "I wonder what your pretty little face would look like if I tied you up and played with you."

The other female in the group scoffed. "Forget pretty," she said, dragging in a deep breath and moaning slightly. "He smells fucking _amazing_!"

Anders frowned. What were they talking about? He glanced at the lone male in the group who was smirking at him before his eyes flickered to black making everything suddenly clear.

Vampires.

 _Shit._

They must've smelled the dried blood on his shirt and decided he'd be an easy target, which, considering his earlier blood loss he would undoubtedly be, especially if he had to try and defend himself against all three of them. Just after he and Mitchell had admitted to the other what their supernatural abilities were the vampire had taken it upon himself to show Anders a few basic self-defence moves in order to keep him safe against others of his kind.

But despite knowing he could safely put Mitchell on his ass if he needed to there was no way in hell he could fight off these three.

Taking a deep breath he summoned Bragi, hoping his residential god and the reason for all this shit in the first place would give him enough power to make them pause before anything happened. He needed to get Mitchell's attention from his place inside the pub somehow before they attacked at the very least.

" _ **You don't want me,"**_ he began _**"I'm more trouble than I'm worth trust me. You'd be better off finding some college kid to snack on who wouldn't put up a fight."**_

The trio stilled and frowned at him, their heads quirking to the side slightly as though something buzzed in their ears giving him a glimmer of hope. Unfortunately that was snuffed out faster than it had appeared. No sooner had he made them freeze than the male had charged and slammed him against the wall with a hand firmly around his throat.

"I don't know what the fuck you are pretty boy but I never let meals walk away." His fangs flashed, a smirk curling his lip at the unbridled fear in his prey's eyes when the side door to the pub opened.

There was a pause then –

"HEY!"

Anders hit the ground heavily; coughing violently as he tried to regain his breath after the vampire had squeezed tight enough to cut off his airway. He could barely make out the sound of feet pounding the pavement or the animalistic snarls through the roaring of blood in his ears, but the warm hands that eventually cupped his face and tilted his head up allowed him to breathe in the all too familiar scent.

" _-ou ok? H-y yo- -k? Jus- -eathe, -n and ou -"_

Someone must've stuffed his ears full of cotton. He could barely hear the words Mitchell was speaking but the vampire's mouth was close enough that what his hearing failed to catch his eyes was able to read in the streetlight. He did as he was told, taking long, deep breaths until the sounds of the night became clearer and his vision no longer murky.

It seemed Mitchell was able to sense the change for he was given a relieved smile. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." He winced at the raspiness of his voice, wishing he didn't sound as weak as he felt. He tried clearing his throat as Mitchell stood from his crouch and offered him a hand which he took gratefully, and when he was back on his feet he wrapped his arms around the brunet.

"I'm so glad to see you," he mumbled into the tight-fitting black t-shirt. "After everything that's happened all I've been able to think about was seeing you. Jesus if you hadn't arrived when you did…"

It was then that he noticed the embrace he currently had Mitchell wrapped in hadn't been returned. He froze, the feeling of ice sliding down his spine when a tentative hand patted him awkwardly on the back.

"Um," Mitchell said after a moment. "You're welcome?"

Anders drew away slowly, trying to keep his breathing as steady as possible. "Mitch?"

The brunet scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry mate but do we know each other?"

Fuck. This couldn't be happening; there was no way this could happen!

Anders looked at Mitchell in sinking horror as the full meaning of Axl's banishment finally became clear. **"-** _ **HEREBY BANISH YOU FROM YOUR FAMILY AND THOSE THAT KNOW YOU!"**_

 _No_ ,he thought desperately. _Please no! Anything but this! Anything but Mitchell!_

"You ok?" Mitchell's question, Mitchell's innocent and misunderstanding question should have been his undoing.

But it wasn't.

After taking a brief second to close his eyes against the grief and despair that was welling up inside him he shot the vampire what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"Yeah," he replied on an exhale. "Yeah I just – sorry about that by the way I shouldn't have -"

"Its fine," the brunet cut in quickly. "You'd been ganged up on three to one; it's understandable to be grateful."

Grateful was the last thing he was feeling if he were honest but he wasn't about to tell Mitchell that. Especially since he was nothing but a stranger to him now.

"Uh yeah," he agreed instead. "Yeah they were pretty full on. Probably looking for some easy cash or something." Another lie on top of the ones he'd already told his lover. Ex-lover now it seemed. "They probably wouldn't have done much harm."

Mitchell turned to glare down the alley where he'd chased off the three vampires. If only this mortal had known how close to death he'd come… perhaps he'd be less nonchalant about it. "You never know," he told the blond, eyes raking over his smaller form and narrowing slightly when the scent and sight of coppery blood on the stark white shirt grabbed his attention. "People can be crueller than they appear."

"Isn't that the truth," Anders muttered under his breath in agreement. He knew first hand just how cruel seemingly harmless people could be. He'd certainly experienced it often enough in his life. "Listen thanks for the help. I should probably head home, enough excitement for one night and all that."

His heart ached at the concerned look the brunet gave him and took a step back to avoid doing something he might regret.

Mitchell's sense of duty didn't seem to like that.

"Are you sure?" The vampire asked, closing the gap between them. "You've lost a lot of blood-"

"None of which was done here I promise. I'll be fine, I've been through worse and I'm still here."

That fact barely seemed to comfort Mitchell it seemed but Anders didn't care. He walked back a few steps and turned to face the road, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Oh and in answer to your earlier question, you've offered some good advice once or twice when I've been here. I guess I owe you another beer."

"I guess you will."

He turned and walked away, barely making it to the end of the alley when the side door shut loudly behind him and he was left alone, abandoned, once again.


End file.
